


Horny Slut Hotline

by cinnabongene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: Saul gets Jesse a burner phone. Jesse texts like a straight white boy, but there's nothing else straight about it.





	Horny Slut Hotline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SageofSpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/gifts).



_“Want 2 drop by my office 4 lunch 2day?”_

_“whats for lunch”_

_“Hot dogs.”_

_“what time”_

_“Now”_

_“on my way”_

“Dude, why do you always gotta text like a thirteen-year-old girl?” Jesse asked, opening the door to Saul’s office. 

Saul stood up and straightened his tie. “Adds a little more flair, don’t you think?”

Jesse chuckled. “Adds a little bit more pain in my ass.”

“Speaking of asses,” Saul smirked, reaching around to grab Jesse’s. 

“Wait.” Jesse’s eyes nervously darted to the door. 

“Right.” Saul walked over and locked the door, then returned to his desk and pressed the intercom button. “Francesca, let me know if he-who-shall-not-be-named comes in, will ya’?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Francesca sighed. “Just try to be quieter this time.” 

Saul looked back up at Jesse with an apologetic cringe. 

“Jesus,” said Jesse, flopping himself down on Saul’s couch. “I’m sick of running around like this. Fucking in your office on your lunch break, texting in stupid ass codes. Hot dogs for lunch? What kind of shit is that?” 

“Come on, kid. You know if Walt ever found out, it’d be the end of the road for us both. I did get you a present though.” Saul reached into his jacket pocket. 

“It’s not another butt plug, is it?” 

The lawyer chuckled. “No, better.” 

“If you pull a fucking dragon dildo out of there, I swear to god.” 

Saul pulled the present out of his pocket and tossed it across the room to Jesse. “Catch.” 

Jesse turned it over in his hands. “A piece of shit burner phone? I already have like three of these.” 

“This one’s special,” Saul insisted. “This one you keep hidden from Walt. Only you and I ever know about it. That way, we can use it for whatever we want. I got me one too. The number’s already in there.” 

Jesse smirked. “Whatever we want?” 

Saul stepped closer until he was nearly straddling Jesse’s lap, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Whatever we want.” 

 

That night, Jesse couldn’t sleep. There were so many thoughts flying around in his head. Walt constantly breathing down his neck, his big, empty house, how easy it would be to just smoke a little bit of the meth one more time, and how much he wished Saul were here to help him relieve some of this goddamn tension. 

Then he remembered. He scrambled up out of bed and looked around his room. Where the fuck could it have gone to? It wasn’t on his bedside table, or in his sock drawer. He went over to his laundry hamper and pulled out the pants he’d been wearing that day. He turned them upside down and shook, and out fell the burner phone. 

Heart pounding in his chest from anticipation, Jesse walked back to his bed and opened the phone. As Saul had promised, there was only one number in the contacts. Jesse composed a new text. 

_“u up ;)”_

The reply came a few seconds later. _“Jesus Christ kid. It’s 3 am”_

_“so you are up”_

_“I am now”_

_“you know what else is up”_

_“I’m assuming ur dick”_

_“stop saying ur youre killing the mood”_

_“The mood is sleep”_

_“come on man. weve never done this before. and ive been thinking about you all night. dont you wanna see my dick?”_

_“I’m awake.”_

_“you gotta tell me what youre wearing first”_

_“Christ what is this? The horny slut hotline?”_

_“i wanna be able to picture you man”_

_“Fine. I’m wearing a white t shirt and pink silk boxers ok”_

_“youre such a fucking homo xD”_

_“Pot, meet kettle”_

_“fuck you man”_

_“Is that a promise?”_

_“god i wish you were here right now. id fuck you so hard”_

Saul started to squirm in his sheets. When he’d given Jesse the phone, he hadn’t expected this, at least not at this time of night. The thought that Jesse had been lying awake, thinking of him, was enough to get Saul rock hard. He didn’t even care that he had to get up in three hours. He needed to get off, now. _“Can I see your dick now?”_ he texted back. 

After a few moments, a picture message came in. Saul waited with bated breath as the image downloaded. And there was Jesse’s magnificent cock, hard and ready in his hand. God, he wished Jesse was here to shove that cock down his throat, make him choke and gag until his eyes watered. 

He stroked himself through his boxers. Fuck, he needed to hear Jesse’s voice right now. He hit the call button.

“Was that an accident, or are you just such a horny little slut that you couldn’t stand not talking to me?” The smirk was evident in Jesse’s voice. 

“The latter,” said Saul, voice ragged as he stroked himself. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Jesse asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Well, stop. You don’t get to do that until I tell you to.” 

Saul let out a needy little whine in the back of his throat. “Come on, Jesse. Please.” 

“Tell me what you’d want me to do to you.”

“I want you to shove your cock in my mouth,” said Saul. “I want you to pull my hair and fuck my throat.” 

Jesse had slipped out of his own boxers and was stroking himself at a steady pace. “And then what?” 

“I want you to make me gag. Then maybe you’ll slap me around a little.”

“Yeah. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little bitch?” 

“God, fuck me, Jesse.” 

“Touch yourself for me,” Jesse ordered. “I imagine me fucking you. No lube, no condom, I just make you fucking take it.” 

Saul’s hand flew down to his cock. “Fuck, yes, Jesse.” 

“Put me on speaker and finger yourself with the other hand.” 

Saul did as he was told, unable to hold back his moans anymore. Moans that went straight to Jesse’s cock. If he wasn’t careful, he was gonna come before Saul did. 

“Ahh, Jesus, Jesse. I’m getting close,” Saul warmed. 

“Not yet. Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

“Hard,” said Saul. “Tie me down, blindfold me, anything. Just let me come.” 

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Jesse. I’ll do anything. I’ll even let you eat chili cheese fries in the Cadillac. Please let me come,” Saul whined. 

“One last question. Who does your ass belong to?”

“You, Jesse!” 

“Good boy. Come for me now.” 

With one final stroke, Saul was gone, spilling himself all over his stomach and his silk sheets. “Jesse! Jesse!” 

Jesse could hear his choked off moans through the phone and sped up his own ministrations. Hearing Saul shout his name as he finished was just enough to push him over the edge. “Oh, fuck, Saul,” he grit out as his cum trickled down over his fist. 

They each sat there for a moment, just listening to each other’s gradually slowing breaths on the other end of the line. “How was that?” Jesse finally asked. 

“Amazing, kid.” 

“Worth being woken up at 3 AM?” 

Saul chuckled fondly. “You’re always worth it.” 

“You, uh, wanna have hot dogs for lunch again tomorrow?” Jesse asked. 

“Hmm, I think I might have some room in my schedule for that.” 

Jesse grinned at the fondness in Saul’s voice. Drunk on post-orgasmic bliss, he was finally starting to get sleepy. “I think I gotta hit the sack, man.”

“That you should, Master Pinkman. Unless you wanna be tired for our date tomorrow.”

“Oh, so they’re dates now, huh?” Jesse teased. 

“Only if you want them to be.”

Jesse felt his face grow hot. Now Saul was the one who had him flustered. “Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Saul smiled. “Goodnight, kid,” he said softly. 

Jesse laid his head down on his pillow and allowed himself to feel something good for the first time in a long time. “Yeah, goodnight, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SageofSpice for the prompt! Always good to write my boys ;) Merry Christmeth! 
> 
> P.S. If anyone doesn't know what the title is referencing, for the love of god, please watch this: https://youtu.be/mjqMvZpxKF4?t=5m44s


End file.
